


One twin from another

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Teach me your ways.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan
Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114931





	One twin from another

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Lee Jordan is trying to help his boyfriend Dennis Creevey tell the Weasley twins apart.

Dennis frowned. "I don't get how you can tell who's who."

Lee told him, "Years of practice, when we first met I was just as you are now. Always got them mixed up."

Dennis asked, "You did?"

Lee nodded. "Yep, but I can do it easily now cause I've had practice. You'll learn how to do it too. I can teach you, if you like?"

Dennis grinned. "I'd like that."


End file.
